1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of charging a subscriber of a communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, when a subscriber uses a communications network like a GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) network, this use is not free. The network operator collects data about the calls made, and based on this collected data the subscriber is billed. Every call or other transaction generates typically several charging records, also called toll tickets, in the network subsystem of the GSM network. The MSC (Mobile Services Switching Center) and the HLR (Home Location Register) collect these toll tickets and send them to the billing center.
A WLAN is Local Area Network (LAN) that uses high frequency radio waves or other wireless media instead of wires to communicate and transmit data among nodes. It is a flexible data communications system implemented as an extension to, or as an alternative to, a wired LAN within a building or campus. WLAN can also be used to complement a wide-area cellular data access, such as a GPRS (General Packet Radio System). WLAN may provide the mobile subscribers fast Internet access. The service may be available for customers with a subscription.
A challenge is to provide a suitable charging method for WLAN services available for the subscribers of communications networks.